


Dream in Darkness, Dream of Light

by greerwatson



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s03e04 Blackwing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-30
Updated: 2010-05-30
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greerwatson/pseuds/greerwatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She gave him peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream in Darkness, Dream of Light

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written in 2010 as a thank-you to Brightknightie for organizing the first FK Fic Fest. It was written to her prompt, “Nick/Marian Blackwing ‘For shortly after that, the party began to change.’ -- “Moonlight/Starlight” by Virginia Layefsky, 1959.”

She took his guilt, and he loved her. His innocence sang through his veins. He was free of the darkness, if not to the day.

She took his guilt, and he forgot the centuries of blood. She was shaman: he was man, and mortal in his soul. She gave him peace.

She died; and his evil passed back to him. That day, he slept in guilt, and dreamt himself on the Spirit Plane again, meeting her in death with the sun shimmering through the leaves as they kissed on the rock.

He woke and cried; and the tears were red.


End file.
